


Ridiculous

by bespelled



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bespelled/pseuds/bespelled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Tumblr drabbles I did inspired by ridiculous sentence prompts! [ Jihan - “I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately.” ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cheolsoo

**ANONYMOUS:** “I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately.” - cheolsoo

* * *

_Fuck._

It was the single thought that echoed in Seungcheol’s mind as Jisoo drew back, shock painting his features. 

_Fuckity fuck._

He watched as the brunette’s cheeks darkened with the beginnings of a violent blush, which he couldn’t help but notice was _not_ unlike the bloom of colour that saturated his parted lips-

_Fuckity fuckity fuckity FUCK._

Seungcheol spared a thought for the fact that at least his son Mingyu couldn’t hear his thoughts, as he tended to be at that age where he parroted everything his dad said. 

“Jisoo-ah.” His tongue was a dry thing in his mouth, his pulse beating erratically at the base of his throat. “I’m-” 

A few seconds passed in silent agony. 

 _“I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately.”_ The words left his lips in a complete rush. 

Seungcheol couldn’t help but wince as Jisoo’s eyes widened impossibly further at his attempt an apology. 

In hindsight, he probably shouldn’t have used the word _passionately_. 

“I’m…” Jisoo squirmed, his gaze darting every which way, as if he could find the right answer within the confines of the small classroom. 

“I’m…” The brunette was clearly at a loss for words, and Seungcheol’s mind (not that he believed it was entirely working before) was drawing a complete blank as well, and was it just his imagination or did the ticking of the clock sound ominously loud in the drawn-out silence…

“APPA!” Mingyu, _thank the heavens_ for the blessing that is his son Mingyu, he’d provide the distraction Seungcheol needed in order to fix this mess…

“APPA, WHY’D YOU KISS JISOO SEONSANG-NIM?” His son blinked innocently, his tone the perfect representation of pure, childlike curiosity. 

“IS HE GOING TO BE MINGYU’S NEW EOMMA?” 

Jisoo choked at that (and at the clear excitement in Mingyu’s voice), and Seungcheol felt the sudden, pressing need to slam his head against the nearest available hard surface. 

“Come here, Mingyu. I think it’s time we left.” Seungcheol muttered, his heart heavy for some unfathomable reason, as he reached out to pluck his protesting son into his arms. 

“BUT APPA I STILL WANT TO _PLAAAAY_!” Seungcheol shushed him, pressing his lips briefly against his son’s forehead, before he attempted to bow towards a still shell-shocked Jisoo. 

“For what it’s worth, Jisoo-ah, I’m really sorry. I’m really really sorry.” 

His grip tightened unconsciously on his son, and as if he sensed he needed it, Mingyu snuggled deeper into his chest, his small body rising and falling with his even breathing. 

Just enough to ease the heaviness there, somewhat. 

“ _WAIT!_ ” 

Seungcheol was already halfway out the door when he felt a hand suddenly close around his wrist, fingers long and elegant, touch gentle but firm. 

“Seungcheol-ah! Please wait!” 

Though some part of him couldn’t bear to face the other man once more, Seungcheol felt his body turn slowly, unable to deny the plea in the brunette’s voice. 

He watched silently as Jisoo’s throat worked visibly, his cheeks still heavily flushed from earlier, while his other hand twisted the fabric of his sweater in a clear show of nerves. 

Seungcheol couldn’t help but wait in bated breath for what he was about to say. 

“Uhm…I’ll see you and Mingyu tomorrow?” Jisoo finally spoke, and if it were even possible blood once again rushed to warm his face. “I mean, I’d _really_ like to see you and Mingyu tomorrow.” He was squirming again - and Seungcheol swore it was one of the cutest things he’d ever seen. “If that’s okay with you, of course.”

It wasn’t the love-filled exclamation Seungcheol realized, at that very moment, that he desperately wanted (that he admitted to himself, just then, that he wanted for a long time.) 

And yet, from this shy, soft-spoken man - the sole person who’d successfully drawn his son out of his shell ever since his mother’s death, who’d somehow _healed_ him along the way as well - he realized it was enough.  

It was more than enough. 

This time Seungcheol knew he had all his mental faculties in place as he leaned forward and kissed his son’s teacher once more (on the cheek this time though), his smile upon withdrawing bright enough to rival that of the beaming child in his arms. 

_“It’s a date then.”_


	2. Verkwan

**JEONGAHN:** “Who wouldn’t be angry you ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!” VERNKWAN VERNKWAN VERNKWAN

* * *

“Who wouldn’t be angry you ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!”

Hansol blinked owlishly in lieu of a reply (not that he really had one in mind), which in hindsight wasn’t probably the best reaction in face of the other boy’s mounting fury. 

“HANSOL VERNON CHWE!!” 

Well, at least Seungkwan’s impressive ability to shriek at the top of his lungs didn’t change after all these years. 

“ANSWER ME, HANSOL VERNON CHWE!!” Seungkwan hands were fisted on his hips, and if Hansol hadn’t faced down worse foes he suspected he would have felt shaken by force of his glare. “WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?” 

“…I’m sorry?” Hansol stepped forward, even if logic told him not to - never approach a hostile enemy willingly, after all - and yet he was unable to help himself. He acted on impulse, reaching out to grasp Seungkwan’s hand and entwine their fingers tightly - refusing to let go even as he felt some resistance from the other boy. “And that I’ve missed you?” 

Seungkwan sputtered at that, heat crawling up the back of his neck at this sheer _audacity_ of his reply _just who the hell did he think he was_ …

…but when Seungkwan didn’t withdraw his hand and he pressed his lips together to stifle another ~~probably sassy~~ response, Hansol knew he’d won this fight. At least for now. 

“And what about you?” Seungkwan’s eyes widened as Hansol moved in even closer, his cheeks practically flaming at the other’s proximity, his frantic mind wondering _had he ever been this forward before?_ “Did you miss me, Seungkwannie?” 

They stared at each other, their gazes clashing with so many things unsaid, all the years they spent apart a heavy, tangible thing between them. And though his expression was completely relaxed, Seungkwan could feel the tenseness of Hansol’s muscles through their clasped hands, and perhaps it was just his imagination but was that _desperation_ he heard in the other’s tone? 

“ _Seungkwannie_?” 

Seungkwan felt his lungs expand as he took in a shuddering breath.

“Welcome home, Hansollie.” He said instead, his voice uncharacteristically soft. He felt Hansol start at his answer, as if he hadn’t expected it, as if he fully believed that Seungkwan was going to push him away ~~as if he ever could.~~  

“I’m home, Seungkwannie.” There was a rare vulnerability in Hansol’s whisper, and he could do nothing but squeeze Seungkwan’s fingers, ever so gently. “I’m home.” 

* * *

“Tell me…” He felt the rumble of Hansol’s chest beneath his cheek, and Seungkwan craned his next slightly to look at the ~~boy~~ man lying next to him. 

“Tell me…” He was toying _again_ with Seungkwan’s fingers, and Seungkwan would have accused him of obsession, that is if really did mind his touch  ~~which he didn’t.~~  

“Did you _really_ hold a grudge against me all these years for eating your cereal?”

Seungkwan would never admit it, but the boyish grin Hansol threw his way did more to his heart than sweet words ever could. 

“Oh just **shut** it, Hansol.” 

 


	3. Cheolsoo

**ANONYMOUS:** “I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.“ + “I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately.” with Cheolsoo please!!

* * *

“I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.”

Jisoo blinked innocently, Seungcheol ran an agitated hand across his face, and both boys stared at each other for a beat of silence before the brunette lifted his shoulders in a light shrug. 

“Okay. If it bothers you that much, Cheollie.” Jisoo spoke in a sing-song tone, appearing highly unconcerned about the entire situation, much to the dark-haired boy’s growing disbelief. The soft-voiced, Church-going transfer student never struck Seungcheol as the type to be comfortable with…

…The older boy swallowed visibly, his mind drawing a blank at the right term for - his glance upward lasted less than second, that honeyed expanse of skin shortening his mental circuits even further… 

 _Casual nudity_ , his inner voice decided to suddenly pipe up, and Seungcheol knew at that very moment that he was already going crazy, as it sounded peculiarly like _his_ roommate ~~the deceptively devilish~~ Yoon Jeonghan. 

“Are you here to see Hansol?” The younger boy’s voice startled Seungcheol out of his current train of thought (not that it was progressing anywhere helpful, anyway.) He’d already disappeared into his room (thank the heavens above), though not before he afforded Seungcheol a view of his brother’s best friend that he never expected to see. “He went out with Seungkwannie earlier, but I can give him a message if you’d like.”

“I actually came here to talk to you.” That’s right, **that’s** why he came over. ~~Not to ogle the naked backside of his brother’s best friend.~~  “It’s about Hansol’s surprise party? Since Seokmin’s birthday is also on the same date, I was thinking that…” Jisoo suddenly reappeared in the middle of his sentence, and once again Seungcheol found himself rendered speechless.

The brunette’s apparent definition of ‘dressing up’, Seungcheol was beginning to learn, involved just a single oversized tee, with one sleeve hanging loose over his shoulder (conveniently revealing the jut of his collarbones), and the hem hitting half-way across his thighs. Too busy contemplating the fact that for such a huge shirt it consisted of surprisingly little fabric, he at first didn’t at notice the familiar logo emblazoned across the chest…

“Oh!” Jisoo tugged at the edge, glancing down at the article of clothing that had currently won Seungcheol’s undivided attention. 

“I’m sorry I ended up grabbing your shirt from when Hansol borrowed it. You don’t mind, do you?” 

Jisoo smiled innocently, Seungcheol bit his lip to stifle a groan, and while half of him told him to get out while he still could (this was his **little** brother’s roommate for _shame_ ), another ~~less rational part~~ of him had him stepping forward, his voice low as he spoke his next words. 

“No, I don’t mind _at all._ ” 

* * *

And, as in turns out, Jisoo ended up using that shirt often, and for a very very long time. 


	4. Jicheol

**PABOSPOILER:** JiCheol - “I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.“ SoonSeok - “The skirt is short on purpose.” JunHoon - “You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen.” SeokHoon -“I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately.” JiHan - “I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats.” ahaha im sorry this is a lot but i love your writing so much ^__^

* * *

“I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.” 

Jihoon ignored the pout Seungcheol sent in his direction - the baby-like expression at odds with the other male’s clearly **adult** physique _ok Lee Jihoon keep on track KEEP ON TRACK DAMMIT._

“Seriously!” Jihoon began to rant. “I come all the way here to tell you something important, and I do not need all of that-” He made a vague gesture towards… _everything_. “-burned into my retinas so early in the damn morning!” 

“Alright, alright!” Seungcheol threw his hands up, though his grin was still lazy as he regarded the smaller boy. “I’ll put on some clothes, don’t have an aneurysm while I’m gone~” Jihoon threw him a glare at his sing-song tone, crossing his arms over his chest.  

Seungcheol couldn’t hide his smile when he came back - fully clothed, this time - upon seeing Jihoon, who was studiously staring at anywhere else other than him. Leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest, the older boy allowed his voice to carry across the room in a slow, teasing drawl. 

“I’m decent already, Jihoonie. You can look now.” He spoke with a smirk, enjoying the heated glare the pink-haired boy sent his way. “So…what were you coming here to tell me?” Seungcheol quirked a brow in inquiry. 

There was a few beats of silence, in which Jihoon’s face began to contort and turn an odd shade of purple - and at this point Seungcheol was ready to drop his teasing facade and raise a hand in concern - when the smaller boy suddenly yelled, quite unnecessarily loud. 

“I’LL JUST TELL YOU LATER, OKAY?” 

Jihoon was stomping angrily down the corridor of Seungcheol’s apartment complex, muttering to himself about the nerve of some people, when he felt a buzz in his pocket. Pulling out his phone, he afforded a cursory glance at the screen, only to have his eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets upon reading the text he received. 

 **Seungcheol:** You forgot what you were going to say, didn’t you? ;)


	5. Soonseok

**PABOSPOILER:** JiCheol - “I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.“ SoonSeok - “The skirt is short on purpose.” JunHoon - “You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen.” SeokHoon -“I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately.” JiHan - “I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats.” ahaha im sorry this is a lot but i love your writing so much ^__^

* * *

“The skirt is short on purpose.” 

“Nope, but it is _swishy_ on purpose.” And, as if to demonstrate, Seokmin did a dramatic twirl, the skirt in question flaring up to dangerously high levels…

“Okay, OKAY I GET IT.” Soonyoung reached out to grab his arms, halting the other boy from doing anything further ~~and giving him any more of a heart attack than he already was.~~

“The question is…why are you wearing a skirt so purposely-” Soonyoung swallowed visibly. “- _swishy_?” 

“Because it isn’t FAIR!” The dancer’s eyes widened at the impressive wail that suddenly left the other boy’s mouth. “Why, during the other member’s day, did everyone else get to wear a costume but I _didn’t_?” He was pouting, good lord he was _pouting_ , and that coupled with the pink, pleated, and incredibly ~~short~~ swishy skirt he was wearing did funny things to Soonyoung’s insides…

“I didn’t wear anything either!” Huh, maybe now he could compete with the vocal team with the sheer high pitch of his tone. “Just a bow, if you can even count that!” 

But instead of turning the singer away from his current path (all for Soonyoung’s peace of mind, really), Seokmin’s eyes practically lit up at his statement, and Soonyoung swore it would be both his salvation and the end of him. 

“A _BOW_!! THAT’S A GREAT IDEA!!” Seokmin cheered while skipping past him (emphasising the length of that damn skirt…or the _lack_ of it), heading over to the dressing table where an array of accessories were conveniently spread out.

“How do I look now?” Seokmin twirled once more and glanced at the other boy expectantly, a huge, floppy and sparkly bow pinned somewhat awkwardly on the side of his head, and Soonyoung decided he could blame the strange flush on his cheeks to the other members by saying he came from dance practice. 


	6. Junhoon

**PABOSPOILER:** JiCheol - “I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.“ SoonSeok - “The skirt is short on purpose.” JunHoon - “You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen.” SeokHoon -“I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately.” JiHan - “I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats.” ahaha im sorry this is a lot but i love your writing so much ^__^

* * *

“You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen.”

Junhui leaned against the doorway, his tone dry as he eyed the deceptively small boy, bent over the - yes, from a single glance Junhui could already tell that man was decidedly _dead_ \- slumped figure leaning against his (previously immaculate) kitchen counter. 

Jihoon glared at him as he stood up, swiping a hand over his mouth in an angry gesture, and Junhui felt his heart stop seeing the streak of blood it left on his cheek. 

“Did you get hurt, Jihoon?” Junhui’s tone was soft, dangerously so - dead body all but forgotten - and he met Jihoon’s intense stare with one of his own. 

“Jihoon?” He stepped forward, into the harsh light of the kitchen, and he felt some satisfaction upon seeing Jihoon take a step back at his approach. 

“I didn’t get _hurt_. It was an easy mark.” Jihoon muttered distastefully, as if the very notion offended him. “I just-” His muscles tensed visibly underneath his dark, unobtrusive clothing, and where others would have taken one look at his face and walked the other way, Junhui easily read the struggle in his eyes and his own expression softened. 

“You always have a place to stay here, Jihoonie.” He expected the flinch as he reached a hand towards the younger boy, and stiffening of his spine as he put a careful arm around him. 

“You always have a place here with me.” 


	7. Seokhoon

**PABOSPOILER:** JiCheol - “I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.“ SoonSeok - “The skirt is short on purpose.” JunHoon - “You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen.” SeokHoon -“I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately.” JiHan - “I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats.” ahaha im sorry this is a lot but i love your writing so much ^__^

* * *

“I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately.”

Seokmin stared at Jihoon’s reddening cheeks, and he knew that the colour slowly inching up his face was some sort of countdown to the taller boy’s imminent demise. 

“Hyung. Please say something.” His grip tightened on Mingyu, their friend Seungcheol’s son who they were babysitting while he went out on a  _date_ (Seokmin had planned on weaseling the identity of said date out of him later on, but it looked like he wasn’t going to live long enough to do so.) 

In turn, Mingyu pouted, squirming in his grasp and whining out loud that he was holding him too tight and what was the matter and did Seokmin-samchon _really_ kiss Jihoon-samchon…

…Not that Seokmin could hear him right now, his attention fully focused on the smaller boy in front of him. 

He expected yelling, he expected glaring, he expected bodily hitting (with the guitar oh so conveniently within the reach of the smaller boy.) What he didn’t expect was this scary silence, Jihoon’s entire body seemingly frozen as if he couldn’t properly process what had happened a few moments ago. 

“Hyung. I’m sorry.” Seokmin’s voice was small, uncharacteristically so. “Please, if you’re going to kill me, do it quickly.” A touch dramatic perhaps, but Seokmin was nothing if not that, plus it had the added benefit of snapping Jihoon out of his trance, if his exasperated eye roll was any indication. 

Jihoon took a deep, steadying breath. “I’m not going to kill you, Seokmin.” His tone was even, his entire body relaxing by sheer force of will, and Seokmin couldn’t help but marvel at his exacting self-control. “First of all, it be too messy plus I’d have to answer a lot of questions I wouldn’t want to answer, so…” Jihoon shrugged, Seokmin grinned, and all was well with the world. 

“…So,” Seokmin ventured, a few heartbeats later. “Does this mean I can do it _again_?” 

…

It was a good thing the singer had fast reflexes, effectively ducking Jihoon’s impressive swing with the guitar (as Mingyu cheered happily in the background.) 


	8. Jihan

**PABOSPOILER:** JiCheol - “I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.“ SoonSeok - “The skirt is short on purpose.” JunHoon - “You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen.” SeokHoon -“I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately.” JiHan - “I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats.” ahaha im sorry this is a lot but i love your writing so much ^__^

* * *

“I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats.”

Jisoo tried for a winning smile, and it was truly, without a doubt, a solid attempt on his part - and yet it couldn’t even survive for a few seconds underneath this boyfriend’s searing glare. 

“You what?” Yoon Jeonghan spoke, and from his tone alone Jisoo could tell the blonde-haired boy was in one of his moods. “I’m not sure I heard you correctly, _Shua_ ~” Jeonghan took a step forward, leaning against the armrests of Jisoo’s seat, effectively caging the younger boy in. Jisoo squirmed at his proximity, the laughter tumbling from his lips a bit higher pitched than usual. 

“Uhm…I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats?” Jisoo repeated weakly, trying and failing to meet Jeonghan’s intense gaze properly. 

“You see, Minghao found them in a box next to his building but he couldn’t take them in because his and Jun’s apartment doesn’t allow pets, so he gave them to Seungkwan but then they learned that Hansol is actually _allergic_ to cats, so they came over while you were gone and begged me to take them in and you know I can’t say no to those kids…” He was babbling, his hands wringing frantically, and Jeonghan took the chance to lean even closer while he was distracted. 

If there was one thing Jeonghan lived by, it was to seize all and every opportunity.

“Jeonghan-” Before Jisoo could rear back, his face shocked at the blonde’s sudden nearness, Jeonghan grabbed his nape and tugged him forward, taking his parted lips in a short but intense kiss.

“Wait!” Jisoo protested as they parted for a breath, and Jeonghan smugly noted his pupils were slightly dilated. “I thought you were mad at me?” Jisoo’s tone was one of adorable confusion and for _that_ Jeonghan came in once more to nip him playfully at the end of his nose. 

“Think of it as punishment, Shua, for not consulting me regarding such an important decision.” Jeonghan spoke airily, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. “For five days, you’ll have to give in to _anything_ I ask for, _anywhere_ I ask for it.” It was a spur of the moment thing, but the more Jeonghan thought of the possibilities, the more he warmed to the idea.

“…And what does anything entail, exactly?” Jisoo asked nervously, though in fairness he couldn’t really complain if that kiss was any indication of what Jeonghan would ask for. “Stuff like… _that_?” Still, the brunette couldn’t help but blush when he alluded to such things out loud, something Jeonghan found endearing even so many years into their relationship. 

“Oh, stuff like _that_ is only the beginning, Shua.” Jisoo gulped at the devilish glint in Jeonghan’s eyes. 

“Fair warning, love - just be _prepared_.” 

…

Jisoo woke up the next morning to Jeonghan being smothered by the said five kittens - one particularly brave one snuggling into the nest of his long blonde hair. 

He met the other boy’s glare, his throat bobbing visibly at his boyfriend’s vicious expression. 

“Let’s make it 5 _weeks_ , shall we?” 


	9. Jihan

**ANONYMOUS:** you're doing the prompt thingy right? well if im right can you do jihan for the last one pretty please :((( thank you! (if you're doing it yknow)

* * *

 **Jisoo Fact #1:**  Jisoo wasn’t really the spontaneous sort. It was one of the first things Jeonghan figured out about him. 

_“I guess I bored her, if I’m being honest. She wanted excitement, adventure, but all I could offer was stability.” Jisoo’s tone was light, easy, but there was a lingering trace of that old hurt in the way his fingers knotted together tightly, the way the edge of his lips trembled as he tried for a smile._

_And though he’d only known him for a few weeks or so, Jeonghan felt a sharp, burning outrage in his chest - such a powerful feeling that it almost frightened him - and still, he gave into impulse and rested his hands lightly, hesitantly, on top of Jisoo’s cold ones._

_“There’s nothing wrong with stability, Jisoo.” His thumb stroked the other man’s knuckles, and he took pleasure from the colour that flooded the brunette’s previously pale cheeks. “Take it from someone who’s never really had it.”_

_**~~Take it from someone who really wants it.~~ ** _

**Jisoo Fact #2:** Jisoo was also a creature of habit, someone who thrived on carefully written lists and elaborately drawn-out plans.

_“Wow~” Jeonghan couldn’t help the teasing that entered his tone, enjoying Jisoo’s immediate flush of embarrassment - more than he should really - as he made a show of studying guide the brunette prepared for their day trip. “So orderly, so detailed.”_

_“If you think it’s too much-” Jisoo muttered, his tone somewhat sullen as he reached out for the booklet, studiously avoiding the other man’s gaze. “We can just do what the kids want, I guess.” And despite his words, Jeonghan could physically feel his absolute reluctancy and at that point he gave up in trying to hide his smile._

_“Nope, we’re going to do all of this and follow your schedule down to the last detail.” Jeonghan spoke cheekily as he dodged Jisoo’s attempt to grab the papers. “I’m fully committed to this plan.”  
_

_**Among other things** , his mind couldn’t help but contribute as he gazed at the brunette in front of him, who’s crossed arms were at odds with the smile tugging at the corner of his lips._

**Jisoo Fact #3:** And though Jisoo never really spelled it out for Jeonghan, it was clear the other man put careful thought into everything he did, giving importance to every little word or gesture. 

_“I hope you like the gift. Seungkwannie really worked hard on it.” Jisoo was fidgeting - a telltale sign that his son Seungkwan wasn’t the **only** one who contributed to the birthday present (or at least Jeonghan hoped so.)_

_“I’d love anything you and Seungkwan would give me.” Jeonghan declared, and though it was premature statement, it was certainly nothing short of the truth. “You can give me a stapler or a sack of potatoes and I’d still love it-”_

_Then words suddenly failed Jeonghan as he finally succeeded in ripping off the wrapping paper._

_“Psychology, right? You told me it was one of the things you wanted to pursue in college but didn’t get to.” Jisoo shifted awkwardly, his tone clearly anxious as he watched Jeonghan stare at the heavy book in his hands, the front cover decorated with Seungkwan’s stickers and drawings._ _“Well, I know you only said it in passing but I could tell it was important to you-” The other man began to ramble nervously. “-but of course a textbook is an odd thing to give as a gift, so I can just go and return it if you like-”_

_“I love it Jisoo.” Jeonghan interrupted him gently, his gaze soft as as he looked at the blushing man before him. There was a moment of hesitation, where the pair simply looked at each other before Jeonghan gave into impulse and reached out to hug Jisoo.  
_

_“I love it Jisoo.” He repeated once more, whispered really, into the other man’s shoulder._

_**~~And it was certainly not the only thing he was starting to love.~~ ** _

At this point in their lives, Jeonghan already considered himself somewhat of an “expert” on Hong Jisoo. And he knew, in light of all these irrefutable and carefully collected Jisoo-facts, the words that left in a rush from the brunette’s lips was _highly_ out-of-character. 

“I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately.” 

(Jeonghan found that if he focused on analysing the situation and the sheer weirdness of it, his brain wouldn’t give up on him and completely shut down.)

 “Jeonghan?” Jeonghan could tell Jisoo wanted to flee, his deer-in-the-headlights expression and death-grip on his son (Seungkwan whining loudly that _‘it was too tight appa, lemme go!’_ ) a clear giveaway. 

But Hong Jisoo was nothing if not a gentleman ( **Jisoo Fact #4** ) and he knew he wouldn’t just run off after just kissing Jeonghan within an inch of his life-

So-

“Jisoo-ah.” Jeonghan found his voice once more and phrased his sentence carefully, his tone soft so not to alarm the already startled man. 

“Why did you kiss me?” 

 **Jisoo Fact #5:** Whenever Jisoo blushed, he did it with his entire face - the flood of colour starting from his cheekbones and going all the way to the roots of his soft brown hair.

 **Jisoo Fact #6:** Jisoo was one of the smartest individuals Jeonghan knew (not a hard thing though, considering the people he keeps company with), but when put on the spot the brunette has an endearing tendency to stammer. 

“Uhm…You see…Well…Errr…”

 **Jisoo Fact #7:** Jisoo tended to hide behind his son Seungkwan when push came to shove, letting his _very vocal_ toddler speak out whenever his father couldn’t.

“Well,” Seungkwan said, in lofty tones that was at odds with the youthful roundness of his cheeks. “that’s because he looooooves you, Jeonghan-samchon!” 

 **Jisoo Fact #8:** Jisoo loved him. 

 ** _Jeonghan_ Fact #1:** It was mutual. 


End file.
